Evil Ways
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Daisuke and Dark in this fic they are separate ppl have fun trying on new clothes and removing them too. Story told entirely with conversation.


Evil Ways 

Daisuke and Dark trying on clothes (or even taking them off!) I decided to write a fic entirely of speech. You can let your imagination decide the background of it. Its only a one-shot. There won't be anymore.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They are only here for the purpose of enjoyment.

"ya'know that outfit looks good on you."  
"My mom dressed me. Are you being funny?"  
"I still think it looks good on you."  
"Dark, are you trying to flirt with me?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"No."  
"No? Are you sure?"  
"Well... maybe a little."  
"I knew it!"  
"But its true, that outfit is so tight fitting, it shows off every inch of your body. Makes me want to remove it right now."  
"I only just got it on and that was hell. I never realised that latex was this difficult to wear. It feels too tight."  
"Well, I'm sure we can find something more comfy for you to wear, Dai."  
"Dark! I swear you're trying to get me naked."  
"No, just trying to find an outfit you're comfortable in. Here, what about this one, its not latex, its cotton."  
"Dark... Hey! What are you doing?"  
"Helping you out of this tight outfit that you say you don't like the feel of against your skin."  
"But... HEY! I can manage. Dark... STOPPIT! Hey! watch where you're putting you're hands. NO! Not there!"  
"Hmmm.. this latex** is** very tight on you, perhaps you're wearing a size too small. No wonder I'm having difficulty removing it. if we're not careful it'll cut off your circulation."  
"Ok, get it off me then."  
"Dai... what are you doing? Why are you pulling it back on?"  
"I'm naked without it."  
"So?"  
"Dark... why are you grinning at me?"  
"I'm not."  
"I knew there was an ulteria motive for this. You **DO** want me naked!"  
"Hehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. You're blushing Dai."  
"That's because you're undressing me."  
"You've got nothing I haven't seen before. Look see, I've got the same."  
"Dark, why are you undressing? No. Stop. Put it away!"  
"Your latex outfit is clinging to my pvc outfit it makes it difficult to remove your clothes without sticking to them myself. I'm only making it easier."  
"Fine, but I'm not looking, I'm closing my eyes."  
"Why don't you like my body?"  
"Dark, get this thing off me now, I'm losing feeling in my legs. But if you touch my skin I'm gonna scream."  
"K, and waytogo in changing the subject."  
"HEY!"  
"Sorry, wasn't intentional."  
"If you'd've put your hands anywhere else it wouldn't've been intentional, but there - you did it on purpose!"  
"I'll try harder to grab it next time on purpose!"  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Stop struggling, its hard enough trying to peel you out of this without you trying to get away from me."  
"Ok, I'll stay still, just don't get too close to me."  
"There. Finished. If you could've stopped squealing like a baby i could've removed it quicker."  
"I'm not a baby."  
"I know I can see."  
"Dark, stop looking at me like that and put some clothes on."  
"You're naked too."  
"But I'm getting dressed now. You're still stood there naked. This is not a porn show. Put something on."  
"Dai, will you help me into my pvc outfit?"  
"NO! And stop grinning like that at me."  
"Are you boys alright in there?"  
"Yes mom."  
"Dark, you can't open the door, not like that. You're naked."  
"So you keep telling me."  
"Dai, Satoshi's here to see you, should I send him up?"  
"Yes."  
"Dark, no! I can answer her myself."  
"Won't he like to see my body? Why are you pushing me into the closet?"  
"Because you won't get dressed and I'm not having you prancing around naked in my room."  
"You didn't seem to mind earlier."  
"I did, you just didn't listen."  
"Fine, I'll get dressed then, but I don't like Satoshi, he's only after you for your body."  
"That is a lie, you're only after me for my body."  
"hehe Dai, I didn't think you noticed."  
"Well it was a bit obvious you trying to feel me up whilst helping me out of my clothes."  
"Next time, I'll be more discreet."  
"There won't be a next time, next time I need help out of an outfit..."  
"...you'll ask Satoshi!"  
"Yes. NO! I'll ask my mom. Don't put words in my mouth Dark!"  
"I'm only saying what you're thinking."  
"I'm not thinking that."  
"I can read your mind Dai."  
"Really? What am I thinking about now?"  
"You want some time alone with Satoshi without me bothering you."  
"Wrong, Dark. I'm thinking you're a pervert!"  
"Well I'll leave you and your beloved Satoshi alone, I'm going out for a bit. With. Come to me."  
"See ya later Dark, have fun."  
"Don't worry I will."


End file.
